


Neighbors

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, M/M, Polysexual Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little drabble I wrote for Ace!Cas Day a while back. <br/>Cas has a crush on his bisexual neighbor Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

Castiel looked up from his computer when he heard the tell-tale snap of Balthazar pulling out a row of condoms from one of his many boxes.

“Big night?” Castiel asked.

“That’s the plan” Bal stuffed the condoms in his pocket “what are you doing?”

“Writing.”

“That’s it? Cassie dear, you need to live a little.”

“I might go down to the pool, see if Dean’s there.”

“Ah, Dean I-say-I’m-bisexual-but-you-only-ever-see-me-with-women Winchester. Good luck with that darling.”

“I don’t want him for sex, Bal, you know that. He’s a very kind man and ascetically pleasing, I admit, but I don’t need sex. A candlelight dinner would be nice, perhaps under the stars.”

“Oh spare me,” Bal made a gagging sound “I will never understand you alloromantics. Well, I’m off. Don’t wait up” and he was out the door.

Castiel rolled his eyes and went back to his writing. But the words wouldn’t come. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean.

They’d met when the green eyed man moved into the apartment next door. Dean had come to town for a change of scenery once his younger brother got married and didn’t need him anymore. He was a wonderful man, very courteous to the neighbors, cleaned up after himself, knew how to talk to children—he taught high school English. He made Castiel smile. He was everything Castiel wanted in a romantic partner.

The only problem was that Dean liked sex and Cas didn’t. He wasn’t sexually attracted to Dean, he just wanted to be with him, cuddles and kisses. Unable to think any more about his writing, he opted to go down to the pool and float for a while. Hopefully, no one else would come down—unless it was Dean.

Cas was just starting to lose himself in the serenity of floating on still slightly heated water when he heard the pool gate open. Damn.

“Was hoping you’d be down here” the voice was muffled by the water but it sounded like Dean.

Cas stood, finding himself in only four feet of water “Hello Dean.”

Dean sat down on the edge of the pool, sticking his legs in the water “What’s up, Cas?”

Cas glanced up at the night sky “The stars.”

Dean laughed “I should hope so. Want some company in there?”

“Please.”

“Awesome” Dean slid into the water and waded over to him “How ya doing tonight, buddy?”

“I’m all right. You? Any plans?”

“Nah, thought I’d hang with you, if that’s okay?”

“Yes” Cas smiled “I do enjoy your company.”

Dean grinned “I enjoy yours too, Cas. So, uh, your nympho roomie out tonight?”

“Yes and don’t call him that, it’s not nice.”

“Sorry.”

“Bal’s not a nymphomaniac; he doesn’t need sex all the time. Besides I’m not sure that word is PC anymore.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. He’s poly, right?”

“Yes.”

“You know, I still don’t know the difference ‘tween that and pan and omni.”

“Well, don’t ask me, I’m only ace. I don’t understand any of you allos.”

Dean chuckled and clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder “Man, you’re somethin’ else, Cas.”

Their eyes met and Cas put a hand over Dean’s.

Dean quieted and blushed. He cleared his throat “Hey Cas, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“You asexuals okay with kissing?”

Cas’ heart beat faster. Did this mean what he hoped in meant? “Some of us.”

“Some of you, huh?”

“Just so happens I’m one of them.”

“Yeah?” Dean sounded hopeful.

“Yeah.”

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Dean grinned again and closed the distance between them.

…

Cas invited Dean up to his apartment for snacks and a movie.

“Do you like Westerns?” Cas asked as he handed Dean a beer.

“You bet. Thanks.”

“Eastwood or Wayne?”

Dean shrugged “Either one, man.”

They decided to go with the Duke and settled in to watch. Dean put an arm over Cas’s shoulders.

“This okay?”

Cas leaned into him and put his arms around Dean’s waist “Absolutely.”

“Cool” Dean kissed the top of his head. “I was thinking Cas, if maybe, we could go out tomorrow?”

Cas looked up at him “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah, if you’re into that.”

“I am and I would love to go on a date with you” he pressed his lips to Dean’s.

“Awesome.”

Cas had to ask “You really like me that way?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. It’s just, I’ve only ever seen you with women.”

Dean laughed “Cas, I haven’t been with anyone in months. Too busy dreamin’ ‘bout you.”

“But the other day…”

“Oh Cas, babe, I tutor college kids for extra cash. I can’t help if only girls sign up.”

Cas’ cheeks were on fire “Oh I’m sorry Dean.”

“S’okay” Dean kissed his cheek “I guess I do have kinda a reputation.”

Cas bit his lip and hit pause “Dean, I dream about you too.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“There’s something I wanna tell you before we take things further.” Best to just get everything out in the open in Cas’s opinion “There are some aces who have and enjoy sex.”

“Okay.”

“I’m afraid I’m not one of them.”

Dean kissed him again “That’s okay. I like this right here.”

“You’re a wonderful man, Dean.” Cas smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
